


LOEY

by farabeuf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, Hand Fetish, M/M, PWP, Tattoo Fetish (?), Very slight KaiSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farabeuf/pseuds/farabeuf
Summary: Chanyeol fingers Baekhyun with his LOEY finger.





	LOEY

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for this, but we all needed it.

When Byun Baekhyun opened his Instagram one seemingly normal Monday, he was expecting to spend the rest of his statistics’ lecture scrolling through whitewashed selcas of K-pop idols and pictures of unrealistic landscapes, butts and food. Just the usual Instagram stuff. What he wasn’t expecting was to be bombarded with a thousand photos of Chanyeol. Now he is debating whether he should leave a snarky comment or not in a picture of his boyfriend showing his middle finger up, exquisitely finished with a description that said “F U PAY ME.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes at that. But that is only the beginning of a huge variety of pictures of that sort: Chanyeol doing the V sign, running his fingers through his pink hair, holding chopsticks, doing the V sign again, holding a pencil, doing a weird Sailor Moon-ish pose, blocking the sun with his hand, showing off his couple ring– 

Oh. 

Baekhyun can finally see what this is all about. Chanyeol got a new tattoo. The fucker got another tattoo and he didn’t even tell him, how offensive. 

It is a subtle inscription in the middle finger of his left hand that reads LOEY in a thin, delicate font. It’s small and simple, yet very elegant and sexy at the same time and that’s even more offensive.

Soon the lecture is over and Baekhyun is left with mixed feelings; on the one hand, he finds the tattoo both exciting and intriguing and, on the other hand, the fact that his nosy self doesn’t know about the meaning behind it annoys him. He eagerly heads to the building where he is ought to have the elective course he shares with Chanyeol, his mind stuck between wanting to lick Chanyeol’s finger and ask him who the fuck is LOEY. Either way, the anticipation is growing stronger. 

 

 

“Don’t you notice anything different in me?” Chanyeol says in a low voice as Baekhyun slumps down on the chair next to him in the corner the furthest away from the podium, ten minutes after the class has started. He is pointing at his face and, with his index out of the way, the tattoo is obviously visible in his folded middle finger.

It is even less notorious than it looks in pictures, but just as pretty. The contrast of the black ink against the pale skin of Chanyeol’s hand is simply wonderful.

“You’re early,” Baekhyun retorts, pretending not to see anything. He wants to try and push Chanyeol’s patience as a way to take revenge against his boyfriend for not telling him in advance. And also, because he revels in being an asshole.

“Maybe I’ve regained interest in my professional future” Chanyeol leans on him to whisper in his ear and kiss his neck. The gesture is flirty, but not sexual. They are so used to each other that their random displays of affection and possessiveness have become a comfortable habit, almost a need. 

“Why is that so?” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol’s eyes.

“I dunno,” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun’s lips, then at his eyes and smiles. 

Baekhyun averts his gaze and pretends he is focused on getting his notebook and his textbook out of his backpack, but he still can feel his boyfriend’s piercing gaze on his back. Once all his stuff is messily scattered on the table, he pretends to pay attention to the teacher’s monotonous voice.

“Are you sure you don’t notice anything?” Chanyeol insists after a while.

“Nope. Did you cut your hair or something?” There is a spark of disappointment in Chanyeol’s eyes, but it disappears as swiftly as it appeared and is immediately replaced with his usual toothy smile. 

“Never mind, it’s nothing.” He softly pecks Baekhyun’s cheek before scrunching over his notebook. 

Chanyeol doesn’t push the topic anymore, but Baekhyun does notice that he drums his fingers on the desk much more frequently and loudly than usual.

 

 

Baekhyun remains silent about the whole tattoo issue and he can see Chanyeol’s patience slowly running out. As the week goes by, his efforts to attract Baekhyun’s attention to his hand get more and more straightforward until desperation comes one Thursday night in the shape of a dick pic.

Poor, innocent, unaware Baekhyun is trying to focus on the beginning of an essay he is ought to turn in on Monday, when he gets a text from his boyfriend. He sees it’s a photo and opens the Whatsapp notification without giving it a second thought, thinking that it may probably be a meme or something. To his surprise, he is suddenly greeted with a sight that knocks the breath out of his lungs. 

Chanyeol’s lower abdomen is exposed, a V line that makes a path to his groin starts where the subtle abdominal muscles are contracted. There is a thin trace of dark hair that runs from his navel to his crotch and lets itself get lost in the curly pubes around his hard cock. Chanyeol didn’t fully undress, so the zipper of those bleached jeans that hug his thighs so nicely touch his balls, which are squished under his hand. Every little thing about the photo is hot, but his hand and dick are the center of attention. His dick is big and veiny and colored a pretty mix of red and pink shades, and the tip, wet with pre-come, glistens a little bit from the light of the flash that hits it in all the right angles. His hand is big and veiny too, and it’s wrapped around his dick in a grip that is rather loose and lazy, just how Baekhyun knows Chanyeol likes it. His thumb is pressed against the wet tip, his index is awkwardly raised and the tattoo in his middle finger is very notorious and very appealing around his cock. 

Baekhyun decides the writing of this essay can be delayed until the morning, closes his laptop and dials Chanyeol’s number. That night they jerk off to each other’s voice, but none of them say anything about the tattoo. 

 

 

Friday night is going to be essay night, Baekhyun decides, but his boyfriend spoils his plans again. He has written like two sentences and he already feels the productiveness running through his fingertips, when somebody rhythmically knocks on the door and, judging by the Boombayah beat, he can tell it’s Chanyeol.

“I’m busy, Chanyeol, I have an essay to write.” He shouts, but makes his way to the door anyway.

“I’ll keep quiet, I swear.” Chanyeol says with a huge smile as he pushes his way into his boyfriend’s dorm. 

“You brought your guitar.”

“So, what?” Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s forehead as the shorter boy closes the door.

“Is playing the guitar your version of keeping quiet?”

“You won’t even notice I’m here, I promise.”

 

 

Baekhyun does notice Chanyeol is there. 

His presence has always been strong, but tonight it is unbearable. Baekhyun is having a block and, after erasing and rewriting the same sentence for the nth time, lets out a sigh of frustration. It’s all Chanyeol’s fault. If it is difficult to concentrate with the sound of his boyfriend playing some Radiohead song and humming the lyrics with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s roommate, it is absolutely impossible to put his mind into anything with the sight of Chanyeol’s tattooed hand contorting to press the chords of the guitar. 

Kyungsoo’s cellphone rings in his room and he rushes to attend, Chanyeol keeps playing absentmindedly and Baekhyun keeps his gaze fixed on those hands. Chanyeol is focused on getting one particular part right, his shoulders are bent forward, his mouth is slightly parted and he is doing it over and over again every time he messes up, until he halts abruptly and freezes. 

“You’re staring.” He says in a deep voice, looking up to meet Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun thinks he should bite back with a foolish or sarcastic answer, but instead he lets something entirely different come out of his mouth. 

“What is LOEY?”

Chanyeol is taken aback at first, but after a while his face morphs into one huge happy grin, the kind that shows one of those smiles that reach his ears.

“You finally noticed it.”

“With all the hints you give, it would be impossible to ignore.” This seems to surprise and confuse Chanyeol.

“Since when did you notice?”

“Monday.”

“Why didn’t you say anything about it?” Chanyeol pouts.

“Why didn’t you?” Baekhyun retorts and Chanyeol shrugs. 

Kyungsoo comes back into the living room before Chanyeol can answer, grabs his keys and jacket, says “I’m having dinner with Jongin, don’t fuck in the couch again” and exits the dorm, slamming the door behind him and leaving the couple alone and immersed in their tense silence. Nobody says a single word for a while, they just remain glued to their spots, staring at each other until Baekhyun finally makes a move. He stands from his desk and approaches Chanyeol to snatch the guitar from him.

“Let me see it.” Baekhyun commands and Chanyeol hastily complies, he raises his left hand for Baekhyun to take and watches with an obfuscated expression as his boyfriend examines it.

Chanyeol’s hand looks huge caged between Baekhyun’s smaller ones. It is rough and calloused because of the guitar, his fingers long and slightly thick, his nails short and neat. The visible veins in the back of his hand make them look so manly in comparison with Baekhyun’s softer, more delicate hands. 

Baekhyun caresses the palm of his boyfriend’s hand, traces a finger through the lines in it, leaving behind the tickling of a feather-like touch. Baekhyun tells Chanyeol to bend his index and he rapidly does, exposing his tattoo for the shorter boy to see. From this close distance, Baekhyun can see the details put into every single one of the letters; he can see the greenish of the black ink and the way it stains the pores, the way it’s printed under Chanyeol’s skin. Baekhyun caresses the tattoo softly, first with his thumb, then with his four remaining fingers; with those, he makes a sensuous parade from the ligaments to the tip of his finger, stopping to massage lightly the tainted skin. Baekhyun repeats the action a few more times, and soon he finds himself stroking Chanyeol’s middle finger. 

In the meantime, Chanyeol has remained frozen like a statue and barely blinking, with his round eyes opened wide and following his boyfriend’s every move. It feels weird and a little bit awkward, but Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn’t find it arousing. The light touch of Baekhyun’s tender hands leaves his skin tingling and over-sensitive and the darkness in Baekhyun’s dilated pupils sends a shiver through his spine. The silence is thick and heavy, so he speaks up.

“Do you like it?”

His voice is lower and raspier than usual, and it seems to pull Baekhyun out of some sort of trance because the boy stares at him in silence for a few seconds before properly reacting, but when he finally does, all verbal communication is set aside. Baekhyun fixates his gaze in Chanyeol’s eyes and straddles his lap without letting go of his hand. Finally, he speaks.

“It’s beautiful.”

There is a smile in Chanyeol’s face that soon turns into a low, nervous chuckle. Meanwhile, Baekhyun remains serious and Chanyeol wishes he knew what his next move would be, the expectation is making him anxious and he inadvertently tries to laugh it off. But his laughter dies abruptly and he chokes on air when he feels something wet slide against his finger. Baekhyun runs his tongue over the ink, towards his fingertip and all the way down once again, sucks on the knuckles lightly and pecks the tattooed zone. 

“Do that again.” Chanyeol says, voice demanding and rough and Baekhyun smirks. 

It starts with a gentle biting of his fingertip and his tongue teasing with kittenish licks, and ends with Baekhyun engulfing his whole finger, running his tongue around it and sucking vigorously. It tastes a little bit salty, but Baekhyun likes it all the same. The sight is extremely erotic and Chanyeol feels the waves of arousal travelling south and filling his groin. His slim-fit jeans have gotten tighter already.

“Fuck.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes dart up to meet Chanyeol’s while his lips are still wrapped around his finger. He lets it slide out of his mouth and drags his tongue over it at an agonizingly slow pace. He is well aware of how obscene the action is, and he is putting on a show because he knows what it does to Chanyeol.

“Fuck. You look so good like that.” This encourages the other boy to keep sucking and licking with much more vigour. 

This could go on forever, but Chanyeol can’t keep his hands still for too long after the eagerness of Baekhyun’s restless mouth increases. He cups his boyfriend’s crotch and it elicits a moan from the other boy, who is just as hard as he is. The vibrations of Baekhyun’s throat have a numbing effect on his finger; it’s soothing and exciting at the same time. 

The pace increases. Baekhyun sucks more fervently and the excess of saliva starts dripping down Chanyeol’s palm and wrist. Meanwhile, Chanyeol uses more force to massage his bulge through his sweatpants and Baekhyun starts rocking his hips against his hand. They are getting into a well-known frenesí, their senses are overloading and the temperature of the room appears to have increased.

All of a sudden, Baekhyun halts and detaches his lips from Chanyeol’s hand. The taller boy practically whines when cold air hits his wet finger.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun mutters, a tinge of pleading in his voice. “Finger me.”

 

 

The light is on. There are clothes scattered all over the floor, Chanyeol’s jeans and hoodie are crumpled next to Baekhyun’s torn Led Zeppelin t-shirt, Baekhyun sweats forgotten somewhere near the door, his boxers lying on top of some underlined photocopies he is probably going to need later, but none of them care. 

Chanyeol is kneeling on the bed between Baekhyun’s legs, making a show of coating this LOEY finger with lube. Baekhyun, with his socks still on, watches his boyfriend with growing anticipation as he absentmindedly strokes his own dick. From his lying position, Baekhyun takes his time to appreciate Chanyeol’s beautiful body. He is thin but not lanky, his chest and abs are nicely toned, his arms are taut and whenever they contract, his other tattoos shift.

Happiness Delight is written in his right wrist and the letters curve around the veins that pop up when he squeezes the bottle of lube. It was Chanyeol’s first tattoo and the only one he had when they started dating. On his right forearm and below his left elbow, written in a nice gothic-like font, there are three quotes in latin. When he got them done, Baekhyun accompanied him and held his hand while the artist imprinted the letters on his skin. He looked like a giant baby back then and Baekhyun’s heart still churns at the memory. 

“You ready?” Chanyeol’s raspy voice gets his attention again and he nods. 

Baekhyun lets Chanyeol push his legs apart, lets himself be opened wide, exposing himself to the man he trusts. A hiss of discomfort is heard when the coldness of a lubed finger runs along the inside of Baekhyun’s butt crack, but dies down as soon as it starts teasing around his hole. Baekhyun loves the frown of concentration on his boyfriend’s face, the way his eyes squint a little under his light pink bangs. He looks awfully cute and incredibly erotic at the same time. 

Baekhyun supports his weight on his elbows in order to take a better look at Chanyeol’s fingertip drawing circles around his rim and holds his breath when it gets into position. The tip of the finger breaches his puckered hole and is slowly engulfed by Baekhyun’s body. His body’s natural response is to tense at the intrusive feeling, but he takes a deep breath and relaxes to facilitate the penetration. One finger doesn’t hurt, the lube makes the slide easy and he is very familiar with this feeling, but he is kind of nervous because he had never been so aware of Chanyeol’s finger and the way it looks like when it is being sucked in by his own body. Despite being the same old sensation, it’s a new experience.

The letters in Chanyeol’s finger slowly enter Baekhyun’s body one by one. Baekhyun watches as the Y disappears inside of him, followed by the E and the O that breach his hole at an agonizingly slow pace. He shudders at the sight, and the sensation sends bolts of electricity through his spine. Chanyeol abruptly pushes the L in and Baekhyun hiccups. The word LOEY re-emerges when Chanyeol pulls his finger out, only to disappear again when he buries it deep inside Baekhyun in one single, sharp thrust. Baekhyun mewls and Chanyeol repeats the action. In no time, they have set a steady pace. The stretch of Chanyeol’s finger and the friction it creates against his inner walls are very pleasant sensations by themselves, but paired with the lewd sight of the tattoo rapidly going in and out of his ass, they make him feel lightheaded. 

Baekhyun’s back is scrunched forward, his abdomen bent and his shoulders and elbows are carrying all his weight. It is an uncomfortable position, but he endures it because he just cannot take his eyes off of the spot where Chanyeol’s finger penetrates him, where the tattoo desecrates his hole and his knuckles hit the sensitive skin of his butt-cheeks. One particularly strong thrust reaches that sweet spot that sends sparks to Baekhyun’s eyes and it elicits a moan out of his throat. 

“There!” Baekhyun’s voice is high pitched and his breath is ragged. Chanyeol finds his breathless words and the lust-induced fog in his eyes incredibly alluring. He loses a bit more of his restraints and finger-fucks Baekhyun at a desperate speed in order to hear more of those sexy noises Baekhyun always makes when he is coming undone. 

He gets exactly the reaction he was expecting. Baekhyun throws his head backwards and lets himself collapse in the bed, his elbows not able to support his weight anymore. He closes his eyes and his loud panting catches the rhythm of Chanyeol’s finger until the feeling becomes both too much and not enough. 

“More, Chanyeol, I need more.” Baekhyun is shameless about everything, and begging for Chanyeol to please him has never been an exception. Actually, he exaggerates his pleads because he knows that Chanyeol likes to see him acting vulnerable and submissive. 

When Baekhyun begs, the bigger boy rapidly complies. He doesn’t need to be told twice before removing his finger to coat another two with lube, despite Baekhyun’s impatient complaints about how he doesn’t need it, about how he can take it all raw. He whines in a high-pitched voice about how much he wants Chanyeol to fill him and lifts his legs by grabbing the back of his knees to expose his gaping hole to his boyfriend. 

“I love it when you’re so needy for me.” Chanyeol’s deep voice becomes even deeper when he is aroused.

“Just shut up and fucking do it.”

Chanyeol’s drains the sassiness away from Baekhyun when he inserts all three of his fingers in one single thrust. The stretch is so sudden it makes Baekhyun wince from pain, but it recedes soon as Chanyeol starts moving his fingers inside of him, caressing his walls and searching for his prostate. He is well acquainted with every nook and crook of the other’s body, his knowledge a product of the countless nights they’ve spent getting to know each other intimately. Because of that, finding Baekhyun’s sweet spot is not a difficult task for Chanyeol and he successfully accomplishes it in record time. When he rubs the tips of his fingers against that bundle of nerves, Baekhyun squirms and moans out loud. 

“Tell me how much you like it.” Chanyeol points every syllable with a brush of his nail against Baekhyun’s prostate and smirks at the needy whines that escape the other’s lips. 

“Too much.” Baekhyun’s voice is wrecked, just as the rest of him. “I fucking love it, Yeol, do it faster.”

Baekhyun’s mind is clouded with lust. He keeps his eyes closed while he allows the feeling of Chanyeol’s fingers against his prostate consume his sanity. With Chanyeol relentlessly massaging that spot, the friction is continuous and steady and, therefore, overwhelming. 

He finally opens his eyes when he feels a hot breath near his ear and something wet sliding along the expanse of his neck. Chanyeol is sucking and nibbling at his exposed throat and Baekhyun has half a mind to worry about the hickeys he will be sporting tomorrow. The thought leaves him as he feels Chanyeol’s tongue tracing the lines of his collarbone and biting softly on the protruding bones. His sharply defined collarbone has always been one Chanyeol’s weakness, even before they started dating (it hadn’t taken Baekhyun too much time to notice the way a certain giant in his music theory class would stare at him whenever he wore V neck tees). 

As Chanyeol keeps travelling south, his tongue leaves behind a thin trail of saliva and every time his breath hovers over the wetness, Baekhyun shivers. Chanyeol’s mouth moves on its own accord through the familiar expanse of skin that is Baekhyun’s pale chest and easily finds its way to his nipple. Chanyeol’s tongue traces circles around the pink perky bud and Baekhyun moans louder at the feeling, demanding for more and his boyfriend is more than happy to comply. He takes the nipple in his mouth and sucks roughly. Baekhyun moans, his hand automatically grabs Chanyeol’s bicep and, without even realizing his actions, he squeezes and digs his nails into the taut flesh. The small wave of pain is a good sign for Chanyeol, it speaks of pleasure and desperation, and encourages him to keep going. Without diminishing the movement of his hand inside Baekhyun’s body, his mouth leaves this nipple alone to stimulate the other one.

“You’re so fucking good at this, giant.” Baekhyun says in between moans and it makes Chanyeol chuckle. He raises his head to look at his wrecked boyfriend.

“You look so fucking good like this, smurf.” Baekhyun consciously pinches Chanyeol’s arm and the bigger boy’s nose scrunches a bit from the pain, but he laughs nonetheless.

As soon as his laughter dies down, Chanyeol lets his mouth resume its slow journey along Baekhyun’s abdomen. He allows his tongue to draw invisible patterns on the delicate expanse of pale skin, taking his time to peck every visible mole he finds on the way, until it stops to trail circles around Baekhyun’s belly button. Baekhyun’s hand abandons Chanyeol’s arm as he deems it more important to hold his boyfriend’s head in place. He combs his finger through those pink bangs and gently caresses his scalp, it is a way to wordlessly express how much he craves this type of attention. 

Despite how much Baekhyun likes these sensations, he needs more. His hard dick is caged underneath Chanyeol’s throat and he can’t wait to feel the wetness of his boyfriend’s mouth around it too, so his grip on the pink strands of hair tightens and he pushes his head a little bit lower. Chanyeol rapidly gets the message, he detaches his mouth from Baekhyun’s navel and, without letting the hand that is stimulating Baekhyun’s prostate falter, he starts peppering soft kisses on Baekhyun’s shaft. It is just a little bit of teasing before he actually gets to work. He looks up and Baekhyun’s heart skips a beat when those big, round and needy eyes look at him. 

“Damn, you’re cute, giant.”

Chanyeol smiles but doesn’t break the eye contact. He even maintains it while he licks a thick stripe from the base to the tip of Baekhyun’s cock. Once his tongue reaches the glans, he lets it run over the slit and over the nerves underneath the head, just where he knows Baekhyun is more sensitive and his prize comes when Baekhyun’s jaw goes slack and his eyes roll back. Blissed out Baekhyun is a beautifully erotic sight and Chanyeol decides he wants more of that lewd expressions. He takes only the head between his swollen lips and sucks. Baekhyun moans loudly, his nostrils flaring and his eyes clouded; the look of Chanyeol between his legs and the feeling of Chanyeol’s mouth around his cock are enough to make his legs tremble. 

Chanyeol finally breaks the eye contact when he engulfs Baekhyun’s penis. Unlike Baekhyun, he cannot deepthroat and only manages to get a little more than the half into his mouth, but judging by the loud moans and the string of “ahs” and “fucks” that it provokes, he can tell that his boyfriend likes it. Chanyeol starts bobbing his head at a rapid speed and Baekhyun lets out a high-pitched squeak, which makes Chanyeol chuckle once again. His voice is rough and deep and low, and the vibration make Baekhyun’s back arch, so he hums again intentionally. 

Baekhyun holds onto Chanyeol’s hair tight and lets the pleasure take over his body. He pulls and pushes Chanyeol’s head and, like that, he forces him to keep sucking and bobbing his head at a fast pace until it all becomes unbearable. When the suction on his cock and the massaging on his prostate start making his body go weak and his mind go spinning around, he knows he is close, so he abruptly pulls Chanyeol’s hair hard enough to lift his head. Chanyeol grunts at the sharp pain in his scalp and lets Baekhyun’s cock fall from his mouth so brusquely and so suddenly that it remains connected to his lips by a thin string of saliva, which breaks shortly after. 

“If you keep this up, I’ll come like this.” Baekhyun pants and Chanyeol already knows exactly what that means. “I want you to fuck me.”

The tall man doesn’t need to be told twice. he swiftly removes his fingers from Baekhyun’s ass and smirks when the latter complains at the loss. He blindly searches for the lube that is seemingly nowhere to be found and is slowly starting to lose his patience, when it finally appears hidden under some crumpled sheets. He pours a generous amount on his neglected cock, which is standing hard and thick and red, and Baekhyun watches as it twitches at the contact with the cold substance. 

“God, I want that inside of me.” Baekhyun says more to himself than to Chanyeol and the big boy laughs while he strokes himself to spread the lube evenly, then he applies some more and repeats his actions. This makes Baekhyun impatient and whiny. “Do it faster, Yeol, you always take so long.”

“Just wait a bit more, sexy.” Chanyeol says as he applies some more lube on his dick.

“We really don’t need that much, I can take–”

“Kyungsoo is right, you talk too much.” Chanyeol interrupts as he repositions himself on the bed so he is kneeling closer to Baekhyun.

“Don’t bring Kyungsoo up, please, you’re killing the mood.” Baekhyun makes a face of disgust that is replaced by a smirk as soon as he feels the tip of Chanyeol’s cock circling his entrance. 

“Sorry, my bad.” Chanyeol’s voice is almost a whisper and his eyes are glued to the place where his glans is teasing Baekhyun’s hole. 

“Now shut me up, giant.”

Chanyeol enters Baekhyun slowly and his gaze wanders between the spot where his cock disappears inch by inch inside the other boy’s body and Baekhyun’s face, where a grimace of discomfort has taken its place. Chanyeol leans in to kiss away the pain. He plants a chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead and nose and easily gives in when the squirming boy under him searches for his lips. The kiss starts off passionate and messy, their tongues sliding against each other in a way that resembles some fiery battle, Chanyeol is the one that starts leading this erotic dance, but Baekhyun rapidly claims the dominance, and his mouth takes over the situation. Their lips feel soft and plump against each other, their tongues are strong and eager, and their teeth collide every now and then.

They kiss even after Chanyeol is buried deep inside Baekhyun, they kiss until the initial pain from the penetration subsides and Baekhyun is ready to continue. He is the one who breaks the kiss, separating his lips from his boyfriend’s barely enough to mutter in a hushed tone: “move.”

Chanyeol nibbles Baekhyun’s bottom lip softly before slowly rocking his hips once. Without letting go of Baekhyun’s mouth, he lets his cock slide out of Baekhyun’s body until only the tip remains inside and buries himself in once again. The pace is slow since Chanyeol always likes to be gentle at first; his priority has always been to seek his boyfriend’s pleasure at all costs, so he does everything in his reach to make sex less painful for him.

He keeps moving carefully and slowly, relishing in the small noises that begin to escape from Baekhyun’s throat. In the meantime, he keeps Baekhyun’s lips trapped between his own and eventually gets to lead the kiss again, once the smaller boy willingly gives up the dominant role that he usually likes to assume. 

As Baekhyun’s moans get louder, the kiss becomes more desperate. His restless tongue explores Chanyeol’s mouth eagerly, runs along the back of his teeth and caresses his palate. These are the signs of his body asking for more, but Chanyeol maintains the same slow-paced thrusts. It is always this way, Chanyeol is a true gentleman and no matter how many nights they’ve spent together or how well he knows what Baekhyun likes, he never does anything he is not explicitly demanded to do. 

“Chanyeol, move faster.” Baekhyun moans and Chanyeol doesn’t waste a second. His hips start moving faster and harder, and Baekhyun’s voice instantly becomes louder. Chanyeol finally lets go of Baekhyun’s mouth and hides his face in the crook of his lover’s neck in order to muffle the low grunts that escape his mouth after the friction increases. The pace is strong and fierce, but not yet aggressive, and it is driving Baekhyun crazy. 

The room around him begins to fade until all he can see, hear, feel or smell is Chanyeol: Chanyeol’s naked body, Chanyeol’s groans, the heat that radiates from Chanyeol’s body, Chanyeol’s hands on his hips, Chanyeol’s sweat mixed with his perfume. Chanyeol invades all his senses, but Baekhyun can never get enough of him. 

“Faster! Harder!” 

Baekhyun likes it rough and always ends up getting it his way, even though Chanyeol is sometimes reluctant to give up all his restraints. This time, however, the tall boy complies without a second thought. He starts to ram into Baekhyun’s body with great force and speed. Meanwhile, his grunts also gain volume and frequency until he is practically growling into Baekhyun’s ear. As for Baekhyun, his breath hitches once he realizes that Chanyeol’s said force and speed only increase with every passing second. 

They’re fucking so rough the bed starts to creak (but then again, Baekhyun’s bed is old and cheap, and it creaks even when he shifts in his sleep). 

Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun’s leg to hook the calf over his shoulder and, from this new position, his cock reaches deeper places inside the other boy’s body. It hits Baekhyun’s prostate hard and Baekhyun almost screams. Chanyeol takes it as a positive sign and keeps thrusting in the same angle, and finally sets the pace after he sees Baekhyun writhing under him.

Baekhyun’s back is arched, his eyes closed, his hands are gripping the sheets and his chest is heaving. He looks so vulnerable like this and Chanyeol loves it.

“You’re so pretty, Baek.” Every word is accompanied by a thrust harder than the others and Baekhyun’s breath falters, yet he still manages to demand more from his boyfriend.

“Touch me with your LOEY hand, giant. Jerk me off. I wanna come.”

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s cock with his tattooed hand, the left one, and starts stroking. It is clumsy at first because he is right-handed, but he manages to get a firm grip and set a steady rhythm that has Baekhyun biting on his bottom lip. He is very close. Chanyeol can feel his walls contracting around him, getting tighter and engulfing his shaft roughly, but doesn’t slow down. Instead, his hand moves faster and his hips thrust harder, driving Baekhyun over the edge.

Baekhyun comes with a loud moan, throws his head backwards and exposes his neck, his back arches even more and his legs go weak, his hands dig into the sheets and his whole body tenses. Chanyeol milks him and fucks him through his orgasm, enjoying the sight of the white spurts of semen that fall on his hand and on Baekhyun’s taut stomach. Chanyeol lets his eyes absorb the beautiful image of his wrecked, blissed out boyfriend contorting from pure pleasure underneath his body and lets himself be driven by the lust.

After Baekhyun rides out his orgasm and comes down from the haze, Chanyeol lets go of his cock and waits until he is sure he has the other boy’s attention to put on a lewd show. Without ever stopping his thrusts, he locks his eyes with Baekhyun’s and licks his middle finger clean, swallowing the remnants of cum that stain his tattoo. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Baekhyun gasps and intentionally squeezes his ass. The pressure is enough to make Chanyeol feel his own orgasm approaching and he starts rocking his hips even faster and harder. The pace is frantic and wild and has the bed creaking so loud that Baekhyun briefly worries about it actually breaking. 

However, it doesn’t last much because soon Chanyeol is cumming inside of his boyfriend, and Baekhyun moans at the sensation of Chanyeol’s hot seed filling him up. The taller boy keeps fucking him throughout his climax, pushing his cum into his boyfriend’s body until he is oversensitive and the friction becomes too much to bear. Just then, he pulls out and collapses next to Baekhyun, making the bed tremble.

“Careful, giant.”

“Sorry. Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?” Baekhyun can hear the sincere concern in Chanyeol’s voice and absentmindedly takes his hand, which is still stained with his own cum.

“I’m more worried about the bed, honestly.” Baekhyun says and they both laugh.

 

 

Cuddling with Chanyeol is probably one of Baekhyun’s favorite things in the world. He likes to be spooned by his boyfriend’s larger body not only because it makes him feel safe and protected, but also because he can feel the beating of Chanyeol’s heart against his back and it relaxes him. 

He is still playing with Chanyeol’s larger hand, comparing it to his smaller ones and enjoying the sight of his cum drying around the tattoo, when a voice vibrates in his nape: 

“I’m glad you liked my tattoo.” Baekhyun chuckles at this.

“Are you gonna tell me what it means now?”

“LOEY. It’s the last syllable of my name spelled backwards. I don’t know, I just wanted to give a name to the artist in me because, you know, sometimes I feel like I only can express the realest version of me through music, so LOEY would be the purest Chanyeol, kind of…” He stutters a little bit. “Maybe I’ll name my first album like that, or I could even use it as a stage name when I debut, who knows.”

Chanyeol is a music major and Baekhyun swears he has never met anyone more passionate about music than him; it’s heartwarming and praiseworthy at the same time. Baekhyun says nothing and kisses his hand.

“By the way, I didn’t know you had a tattoo fetish.” Chanyeol teases after a while and Baekhyun shrugs.

“It makes your hand look pretty.”

“Well, I didn’t know you had a hand fetish.”

“Neither did I.”

“I’m glad we found it out.” 

After this, they remain in silence for a few minutes and Baekhyun starts to drift off to sleep when Chanyeol speaks again.

“Your hands are nice, too, you know?”

“Mhm?” Baekhyun is way too sleepy to answer properly.

“Yep. That mole on your thumb is pretty cute.” Chanyeol continues and Baekhyun opens his eyes at this. He turns around to face his boyfriend and, with playfulness in his eyes despite the sleepiness, he asks:

“Want me to finger you with my thumb?” He meant it as a joke and they both laugh, but as soon as the laughter dies down, Chanyeol smiles weirdly at him and Baekhyun doesn’t need to read minds to know what his boyfriend is thinking. 

Maybe it’s not a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Chanyeol's tattoos are actually real or not, but I can't care less if they're so cute and hot, so I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the sight while it lasts. Also, I needed to write this because ChanBaek hands are soooo pretty, don't even try to deny it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your reading :3


End file.
